


Practical, Unbreakable

by theworldwhispers



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s juries week, and Kurt comes home exhausted.  Leave it to Blaine to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical, Unbreakable

Kurt got back to the flat a little after 3 in the afternoon after a long day of intense piano playing, and was dying to take a shower. His muscles were incredibly tense after hunching over the instrument all day, and the pulsating shower head he and Blaine had splurged on was like heaven. It generally took all of his willpower to not collapse into a puddle on the tiled floor, if he was being honest with himself. He was so eager, in fact, that he almost tripped over a rogue shoe in the entryway, not paying the slightest bit of attention where he was walking. He nudged the offending object with the toe of his boot.

“Blaine?” Kurt called. His shoes were strewn by the door as if kicked off haphazardly, his bag dropped a few more feet into the apartment, so surely he was here. Right? But he was met with nothing but silence.

“Blaine, are you here?” he repeated, walking into their room to hang up his pea coat, lightly running his hand over the shoulder seam to flick some dust off. Still no reply, though.

He glanced around the room, looking for any other signs of life, and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the bathroom door cracked, light spilling out onto the beige carpet of the bedroom. Smiling, he nudged the door open with his shoulder. “Blaine, are you in here?”

His boyfriend of about four years was shimmying into a pair of dark wash jeans, his wet hair plastered to his forehead, as he glanced up, surprised. “Kurt! You’re home early. I thought you said you had juries until five tonight.” He immediately walked over, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

Laughing, Kurt hugged him back. “You’re getting my shoulder wet. But no, I got it bumped up. Julie asked to switch panel times. Her accompanist was stuck in traffic, so she didn’t have much of a choice. Not that I’m complaining. I’d much rather go at 1:30 than 4.” He nuzzled his face into Blaine’s neck, a habit he had never managed to break himself of all these years.

Blaine slid his hand up to the back of Kurt’s head, massaging lightly and playing with his hair. “Mmm, good. I was kind of bummed that you’d be getting home so late.”

Kurt pulled back from his neck, placing a tender, lingering kiss to Blaine’s forehead – wet curls and all. “I know. Your face made this adorable little pout when I first told you.” He chuckled. Blaine merely pouted again, which just made Kurt laugh harder. “Come on, you know it’s true.”

Blaine sighed dramatically. “I suppose so.” The room filled with a comfortable silence as they simply stood there and held each other, foreheads touching, eyes closed and breathing in perfect sync. A minute or so later, Blaine pulled back. “You should take a shower. I’ll go put dinner in the oven or something in the meantime.”

Kurt sighed. “You know me so well. Alright. I’ll see you in a few minutes?”

The other boy nodded, pushing up on his toes the slightest bit to press a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “No need to rush, love. Unwind some. We’ve got all weekend together.”

He grabbed a loose-fitting t-shirt that was draped over the towel rack, sliding it over his head as he walked out of the room, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts and swirling steam.

\--------------------

35 minutes later, Kurt wandered out of the bathroom, dressed in tight fitting black pants and a loose sweater, only to find Blaine buried under a blanket on the touch, hands tightly clutching a coffee mug. Smiling softly at the sight, he snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind the couch.

“Cold, sweetheart?”

Blaine tilted his head back and to the side, staring up at him. “A little. I made a pot of coffee, if you want some. And there’s some chicken slow cooking in the oven.”

“You did all of that just while I was in the shower?” Kurt asked.

Blaine just shrugged before leaning up just a bit more and pulling Kurt in for a quick kiss. Kurt smiled, pulling back after a moment and licking his lips. “Good coffee.”

“You should get some. And then come back here and get under this blanket with me. There’s already a movie in – I was just waiting for you.”

Kurt complied, and a few moments later, he was sliding onto the couch, his back pressed flesh against Blaine’s chest. He sighed, taking a deep breath in of the steam coming off his coffee as Blaine wrapped an arm around his chest.

“So what movie are we watching?” he asked.

Blaine smiled, grabbing the remote off the couch-side table and turning the TV on. “You’ll see. Patience, young one.”

“You do remember that you’re younger than me, right?” Kurt scoffed, taking a small sip of his drink.

Blaine set the remote back down, waving his hand idly in the air. “Details.”

The movie started up slowly, in somewhat grainy black and white, and Kurt just smiled, relaxing even more into Blaine’s embrace.

“You know I love this movie,” he sighed.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder, resting his head there and whispering close to his ear. “Yeah, I know. I figured you’d had a long day. I know jury week is always rough, so tonight is all about you. Starting with The Wizard of Oz.”

Kurt hummed his quiet appreciation, taking another sip of coffee. “Judy Garland is a goddess.”

Blaine chuckled. “That she is. Now shh, it’s starting.”

The two fell into a respectful quiet, laughing at all the amusing moments, sighing sadly when the townspeople threatened to take Toto away. It wasn’t until the tornado came that one of them spoke again.

“But really, why couldn’t her family let her in the storm cellar? Who leaves a young girl to fend for herself in a tornado?” Kurt voiced, his eyebrows furrowed together as he finished off the last of his drink.

“I was always under the impression that they hadn’t known she was back yet. I mean, she did run off.”

Kurt turned to look at Blaine over his shoulder. “Because they were threatening to kill her dog. I’d run off with Eva if people threatened to take her!”

Blaine glanced over to the tiny gray cat, perched precariously on a window sill, behind the blinds, watching the cars drive by down below. “Yes, well, she’s not exactly out to attack anyone any time soon, I don’t think. I don’t think I’ve seen her move from there all day.”

Then the movie picked up in Oz, the story now told in bright Technicolor. Kurt turned his attention back to the movie, and Blaine rolled his eyes playfully behind his back. “Don’t worry, Kurt. I won’t let anyone take her away from us, even if she does decide to up and claw the neighbors someday.”

“Shush, Blaine,” he chastised, though he was smiling again. “Glinda’s coming to make her big announcement.”

Blaine, amused, fell silent, watching as the graceful witch floated down in her bubble to proclaim that Dorothy had inadvertently killed the Wicked Witch of the East.

Kurt sighed happily. “She’s beautiful. And everyone has so much respect for her.”

Blaine tightened his grip around the taller boy. “Kurt-“

“Just a second, Blaine. You know I love this song.” Kurt started humming along with the shy little Munchkins to ‘Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead’.

“But Kurt, I-“

Kurt just started humming a little louder, clearly determined to make it through the song before hearing Blaine out. He was tired, it had been a long day, and he just wanted to watch the movie in peace.

Fine, if he wants to play dirty… well, two can play at that game, Blaine thought. He hooked his chin over Kurt’s shoulder, his mouth dangerously close to his ear again.

For a few more seconds, he let Kurt hum away, blissfully unaware of what’s going on around him. But once they get about halfway through the song, he’d had enough waiting.

His voice dropped to a low, quiet whisper – just loud enough that Kurt can barely hear him over the song – as he modestly stated, “Marry me.” There was no question involved.

Looking back on it, he’s pretty sure time froze there for a second. Through his grip on Kurt’s chest, he felt his heart do this weird off-beat thing, and Kurt definitely stopped breathing for a second before he shuffled around awkwardly in his grip until they were face to face.

“What did you say?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Did I stutter?” he teased.

“Blaine Anderson, so help me-“

He couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. “I said, ‘Marry me.’” And at that, he reached back behind himself on the couch, pulling out a small, emerald colored velveteen box.

Kurt smiled softly. “What, did you buy the ring in Oz too?”

Blaine shrugged in his typical manner before flipping the box open. He had struggled with what to buy for the moment – not even sure what gay couples do for an official engagement. He read online that some couples exchange watches while others just go the traditional route and exchange rings. Figuring Kurt for the more traditional type, he went with a simple white gold band with a single diamond embedded in it – not sitting on top as female engagement rings tended to do.

“We’ve been talking about it ever since we were seventeen when we found out we’d have rights here in New York. It just seems like now is the time. I’m tired of waiting, Kurt. I want you – I want to be able to call you my husband.”

Kurt smiled again, his eyes damp. With somewhat shaking hands, he took the box from Blaine, staring down at the thin piece of jewelry before he looked back up at Blaine – who didn’t look the slightest bit nervous about the whole ordeal.

“Well, are you going to put the ring on me, or do I have to do that myself?” he joked.

Blaine’s face split into a grin. Slowly, he grabbed the ring out of the box, sliding it onto Kurt’s left hand before he pulled him in for a kiss.

After they pulled back, Kurt placed the hand on Blaine’s chest, admiring the new addition. “You do know what this means, don’t you?”

Blaine’s eyebrows rose up in an unspoken question.

“We have to go through those boxes in the attic we never unpacked. That list of songs we always said we wanted to play at our future wedding is somewhere in one of my old high school notebooks.”

Blaine just laughed and pulled Kurt in for a tight embrace. “Deal. But you get to call your dad and tell him.”

“Pretty sure he knew it was coming since the day you drove to the Lima Bean the second you heard I was back from New York to tell me you loved me.”

“He always was a rather perceptive man,” Blaine agreed.

Kurt leaned in so that his lips just barely brushed against Blaine’s when he talked. “Mhmm. Now,” he paused and licked his lips slowly as he met Blaine’s eyes, “There’s too much talking.”

Blaine grabbed the remote to pause the movie, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s as he asked, “What happened to not wanting to interrupt the movie?”

Kurt just rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me, Warbler.”

So he did.


End file.
